Finding herself
by Joleneahere7
Summary: Talia Green has been in Japan for two weeks. One night her life changes when her boss ask her to work at the Gentlemen's club instead. Her new found friend Amie is dating Ota, but won't tell her. After an accident she ends up stairs with Luke stitching her wrist. She left so she could find herself and be in control of herself but Eisuke and Victor have different ideas for her.
1. Chapter 1

Going to Japan was supposed to be fun. Get a job, keep your head down and blend in. I thought how hard could this be? Really hard! I was 5'10, had my auburn hair in a long bob past my shoulders, I had vibrant green/blue eyes. A lot of woman were less than 5'4, I looked like I didn't belong, and they just had to send me to Japan.

I have worked here for two weeks and guest still stare at me while I serve. I made really good money as a server and I got to keep all my tips. It was not unheard off to make 500 dollars on a Friday night and even more on a Saturday. I missed my crew and dancing, but this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

As I walk into the hotel, I am on my phone with my headphones in my head, listening to Good for you by Selena Gomez. What surprises me is that, the lobby is empty. It usually has a lot of people in it. I walk into the locker room and put my purse in my locker but keep my phone in my apron; I clock in and put a huge smile on my face.

I walk to the staffing area when the manager Mr. Kent sees me he says " please come here."

I smile as I walk up to him, he gives me a smile "I need you to go work in the gentlemen's club, they are short staffed and I know you can do multiple things at once."

I look at him confused "I didn't even-"

He looks at me with a stern look "You must tell no one about this room, or you will be in trouble. This only for VIP ++."

I give him a half smile "All I have to do is be a server, not a dancer right?" I am a street dancer not no freaking stripper!

He gives me a smile "Yes, Talia."

I let out a deep breathe I didn't know I was holding "Okay then."

He smiles "I knew I could count on you."

He leads me down like 6 different hallways and then to an elevator then into a dark room but I hear the music of the next room. God let me please make it through this.

He then leads me into where I see other servers, servers I have seen all around working other jobs. Omg, Jim is going to kill me. I just entered a secret club and now my life is in danger even more. Great, just great.

He gives me a gentle smile and says "You can wear that uniform you're already in. I want you behind the bar tonight okay? The bartender could use your help."

He smiles then says "Walk through the curtain and go to the right and you will be at the bar."

I was about to say something but figured, I was already here and I wouldn't know how to get back. I walk through the curtain holding my head up and take the right like he said and I see the bar, the lights, and the tables full of rich men. The place has maybe fifty men in it and I can feel all there grimy eyes on my body as I walk up to the bar. I knew I shouldn't have worn these black pants that made my ass perfect.

I walk to the bar and I go behind it and I see one person that I am about to curse the fuck out. She gives me a paper and a half smile then says "Nice to have you finally here, Tal."

I put the paper down and flip my hair behind my shoulder then wash my hands "I have worked here for two weeks, and you never told me you worked down here too."

I dry my hands as she places drinks on trays for servers, "Because you will get in serious trouble, if you tell anyone."

I nod my head and start making drinks, I finish three trays of drink but where is the server. I look at Sherry "Where is table five?"

She smiles "You're going to help? Awesome, there are only two of them tonight. But rules are you aren't allowed to talk to a gentleman, unless they talk to you."

Fuck how I am going to figure out, who had what drink. I then smile; I am a server think like a server. I smile and carry the drinks to table five then place them in front of the gentlemen not making eye contact with any of them. I see them staring but I ignore.

I grab the tray and do it with tables six, and twelve. I then go behind the bar and make the drinks I need to make. A server, with long raven black hair and sparkling brown eyes smiles at me and whispers "Thank you so much for your help, you are amazing."

I continue the drinks "It's not a problem doll, just here to help." I finish with a wink as I hand her the trays that are done.

Six hours later it's about four in the morning and I am so tired, I am ready for sleep. I help clean up and a wait for Mr. Kent to show me out. He comes and he has a smile on his face "You did a great job, Talia"

He leads me out and I am too tired to pay attention to where we are going. I just follow his lead and he leads me to the lobby and I smile as we finally get there and I go clock out then come back when I see Mr. Kent talking to six men. I was going to say something but I was too tired, I put my head phones in and it was blasting music. I smile as I was about five paces from walking out the door and was about to put the other one in when I hear "Ms. Green, please wait!."

I turn around to see Mr. Kent holding a paper to me, "I need you to sign this before coming back tonight."

I smile "Will do." I then put the paper in my bag and then bow and walk to my apartment. I was annoyed; I had to work till four in the morning but the 1000's dollars in my pocket was no joke. I only had to work one night for two days tips plus I still get paid at the end of the week.

I put most of the money away in a secret department in my room and change into a pair of yoga pants, and a white lose baseball tee with black sleeves. I put 200 in my yoga pants then zip it up, then grab my back pack and shove the papers from the hotel in it and a book. I grab and drink half a bottle of water from the fridge and eat half a mango. It's about five am and the fresh market doesn't open for another hour, so coffee shop it is.

I sit at the coffee shop, and read the papers I have to sign before tonight and my nose scrunches up at a line "You will be held reliable if information gets out and your life will be on the line."

I laugh and close the papers; they think I am really going to sign this. Ha, not happening. I throw the papers in my bag and throw my coffee away.

When I get the market there is already people here. I smile as I go and buy the things I want. I have two bags full by the time I'm done. As I walk back to the apartments, I run into a man with chin length brown hair and a charming smile in a dark red suit, he says "Oh excuse me beautiful lady, I wasn't watching where I was going."

I give a small smile "It's alright, have a good day."

I take a step to move around him, and then said as he moves in front of me "My names Baba, Pretty lady. Would you like to get breakfast with me?"

I smile as I step around him "No thank you, I'm not interested."

I see the look on his face dim, but I don't like when men who don't know me ask me on dates. They could be thieves or murders for all I know. Not that I couldn't defend myself anyway.

He took the hint, and didn't follow me to my apartment. I put all my groceries away and take a shower, then blow dry my hair. I change into another loose tee shirt and a pair of underwear and look at the clock it's almost ten thirty. Alright I don't have to be at work till 7, I set an alarm for 6. Then close my blinds, and hop into bed. The darkness takes over instantly.

Beep, beep, beep.

I roll over and hit the alarm, as I get out of bed. Uh, I am not a afternoon person. I go to the kitchen and make me a cup of raspberry tea and get me a roll from the market I had gotten earlier, and then added some cheese and ham and I cut up an apple. I play some music as I sit on bed and eat of a dinner tray. I watch some T.V and throw my trash away, it's about six thirty five.

I go to my room, put on my favorite lacey black bra, and put on my uniform and then my nice work pants, then my black knee high socks and lastly my work shoes.  
I put a little eyeliner on, then a light pink lip stain and some mascara. I run a brush through my hair and then I grab my bag then grab a bag of tea and an orange and put it in my bag.

As I walk in the Tres Spades a lot of people are one again all over the place, as I start walking I see Amie who is caring towels, trips and I catch her and the towels right before they both fall. She stands up straight with a blush and bows "Talia, thank you so much!"

I laugh and say "Welcome, sweet cheeks."

Her blush gets deeper as I squeeze her cheeks "uh! Talia, you are so un fair. You never blush over anything."

I turn and look at her from the door "Life is not fair hun." Then I enter the employee locker room, clock in at seven on the dot. I put my bag in my locker and my phone in my apron. I put the papers in my apron too and fold them up. I then walk out and upstairs to the Casino.

Mr. Kent is there and I see girls glaring at me, I roll my eyes. He smiles and leads the way down the hallways "Ms. Talia, I assume you have the papers signed."

I pull them out and I say as we walk "No, I will not sign the paper till one of the lines is fixed. I highlighted the reason I will not sign it, and I also attached a paper behind it writing why I will not sign it."

He looks shocked as we walk and he gently grabs the papers. He smiles "Of course, I will give them back to the boss."

By the time we get to the curtain, he stops and says "Was your father a lawyer?"

I laugh and say "Yes, that's why I look over papers before I sign them."

He nods his head "Very well, I shall be back to escort you at 3am."

I nod "Are you always going to do this?"

The smile doesn't leave his face "Until the paper is signed yes."

I laugh as I walk in and go to the bar, this guy tried to grab my ass when I walked by but I happened to move out of the way just in time. I get to the bar and I see we have four servers tonight. I smile, as I see Sherry beside me "Hey ginger, how are you?"

I roll my eyes "My hair is auburn not ginger, I'm good! How about you, blackie?"

She flips her black hair over her shoulder "Well, let's hope tonight go swift. It's Friday after all and the big boss will be down here later."

I laugh as I start making drinks after I washed my hands. I am mixing a drink and I say "Why does this place need to be a secret?"

She smirks at me "Because it's Japan, and it's not cultural. Men come down here to cheat on their wives, gamble, drink, and smoke with fellow successful business men. In order to even ask to join you have to make more than 15 million a year. To be a part of the VIP ++, you have to drop 600,000 a year and sign a paper, Mr. Ichnomiya has to approve you or a guest."

I look at her shocked "600,000 a year?!"

She laughs "Yes, I know but I guess they like what they get here and the tips always great."

I look in her deep brown eyes "How long have you worked in here?"

She pours the drinks and breaks eye contact "Since they opened."

I smile "Cool."

A few hours go by and its open 10pm, I'm in the middle of writing down what I need to get from back room when Sherry says "He's here."

I knew who she was talking about, I nod and smile as Amie comes up and says "Talia, Mr. Baba says please have a drink on him."

I read the drink order and I don't look to the table. I can't help it, I look over and I make eye contact with Baba. He gives me a big smile and a wink. I look down and shake my head and say to her "Please say no thank you for me. By the way Amie, you look great tonight."

I finish up the drink quickly and she smiles as I put them on the tray "I know it's Friday! Talia you always look pretty. I will tell Mr. Baba that you didn't want a drink."

I roll my eyes and laugh as I grab my list and go to the back and grab a few bottles, I walk to the front and I put the bottles next to near empty ones and I was about to go get ice when I hear a British say "Excuse me?"

I turn around to see a guy who had to be around 6'3 with pale blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, he was dressed sharp in a nice black suit with a teal tie that made his eyes pop more.

I smile and say in Japanese "Can I help you sir?"

He looks confused and says in broken Japanese "I can speak English you know."

I try not to laugh, but a giggle escapes my mouth as I say "I think you mean can you please speak English? Not I can speak English you know."

He smiles "Beautiful and smart, I like that in a woman."

I raise an eyebrow his accent was amazing "Oh do you? Was there something I can do for you?"

He gives me a charming smile "Yes, can I please have Whiskey over ice."

I keep the smile on my face as I grab the glass and I ask "What kind of whiskey for you sir?"

He gives me a look like he's testing me "You pick."

I grab the fireball and apple ale and I mix them together then pour it into the glass. "There you go."

He looks me in the eye while he takes a sip and raises an eyebrow "This is amazing, what's it called?"

I smile as I am making other drinks, "Fire-pie over ice, it's my favorite drink."

He shakes his head then takes money out of his wallet and places it on the counter and then hands we his business card. I take it and he then places a kiss on my hand. "I hope to hear from you, don't worry I'm not married like some of these jerks. My name is Victor Pritchet."

That almost makes me laugh, my smile got a little bit bigger. I put the drinks on the tray and Amie passes by with a wink as she picks them up. I say "Well I have to get back to work, but you have a great night."

He smiles and says "You too, Talia."

With that he walks away and I look back to ask how the hell he knew my name but he was gone. I then put the card in my apron and don't think about it as I make drinks. I keep making them and then Amie voice breaks me out of my thoughts "Talia!"

I drop a glass and it cuts my wrist as I look up at her then her eyes go wide. "I'm so sorry! I will get the manager."

I look down at my wrist and a lot of blood was coming out and a big piece of glass was stuck in my skin. I wanted to laugh but damn did it burn. I wrap my arm in a clean towel and put pressure on it. It just had to be a bottle of fucking Vodka!

The manager then comes and gets me "Mr. Ichnomiya friend is a doctor and he will be meeting you up stairs."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I nod my head as we go to the elevator, I notice there is other men but I only pay attention to the young blonde man who I assume is the doctor as he takes my arm gently and looks at it. He has a slight British accent "Well Talia, we will have to get that glass out and stich it."

I nod and try not to curse, and lose my mind. We walk in and he makes me sit down at the end of the couch, my arm is on the arm of the couch. He put on a pair of gloves, then puts paper under my arm. He winks at me "We wouldn't want Eisuke to get mad if you get blood on his couch would we?"

I let out a giggle, I stare at my arm as he unwrap its. He looks up "You wrapped this well. Not the first time, I take it?"

I shake my head no; I thought I was going to go crazy the alcohol that is in my skin with the glass is burning like hell. He then says "Can you say I have permission to stich and pull the glass from your arm?"

I glare at him "Just get the fucking glass out of my arm and stitch it correctly."

The room has hush whispers, he gives me a gentle smile "Of course" and I watch as he grabs the glass gently, then starts pulling it out and we he does more blood is coming out. I grab one of the gauzes and wipe some of the blood off and put pressure on it and the glass is almost out but at the second it snags a piece of the gauze "FUCK."

I don't even care if I get fired after this, the alcohol hit my blood from the glass and it stung so badly. I ground my teeth, and he then says "Talia, I am about to stitch your arm. Do you understand?"

I glare at him "I am in pain, not stupid. Just stitch the bastard up."

He laughs, and says "Feisty woman, are most red heads like that? If so I want one." Or maybe it wasn't him.

I was about to make a sassy comment but I thought better of it. So I watch him start to stich my arm and I just stared amazed while he did it. It reminds me of when Jim stitched up my arm after getting stabbed in my right arm near my elbow he was shocked that I watched him stich up my arm and I didn't move.

I come back from my thought and I can see him shining a flash light in my eyes "Talia, Ms. Green. Can you hear me?"

I knock the flash light out of him hand and glare at him "Are you trying to make me go blind? That shit is bright."

I hear a laugh next to me and I look over and see its Baba. I put my palm to my forehead "Please tell me you are not stalking me."

Baba laughs "You caught me pretty lady, what are you going to do about it?"

I put my finger to my chin to act like I'm thinking about it "Well first I'm going to get a gun, then I guess join a mob. Then after I gain their trust I will have them come after you." He smiles looking interested as I continue "Then I guess we will have to go to the torture portion where they hang you from the celling upside down and ask you fifty questions that you won't answer. So then the will have to do something way more sever."

He full on laughs as I continue "But you somehow you will get out of it, because you are a famous thief and you think that I am working at the hotel undercover and hold this sixteen million dollar Ruby from my grandma. But really I don't because I already threw it in the ocean."

I look him in the eye "How's the story so far? Shall I continue or finish it there?"

He looks at me with a smile "But why is the thief stealing?"

My eyes meet a man with a cold look, who could be a mobster with just look alone "Maybe he's working for the mob?" I look back to Baba "No, that doesn't work…hmm, maybe you're looking for someone and my grandma is the one who stole in from your past love."

The guy sitting in the chair across from me in black and purple with a smirk on his face "What an interesting story. Talia tell me, do you always come up with strange stories?"

I look over at Baba who has a strange look on his face. I shrug "Maybe it's the blood lost"

The blonde doctor then comes back over "Why don't you eat this for some Iron, you lost a lot of blood."

I take it and smell it, it doesn't smell poisoned but then again when can you ever tell. He then hands me medicine "This will take the pain away for the next two days. You should rest and you can go back to work out Tuesday."

I smile at him and I eat the thing and put the medicine in my pocket "Sorry for cursing at you but that freaking hurt. Though I am always amazed how a doctor can do that."

He sits down next to me in a chair "Oh really? So when you get hurt you like to help clean your own wound and watch when you get stitched up… you are a strange woman."

I laugh "You don't know the half of it." He wraps my arm in a bandage.

Baba then says interrupting the doc before he could finish "So how about that date?"

I roll my eyes as I look him in the eye "I might have said yes but you should have waited for me to take the drugs first." I hear more chuckles.

The doctor then says handing me his business card "My name is Luke, if you need anything or pull a stich don't hesitate to call me."

I smile back him "Will do, but I can wrap it myself and I won't."

Baba then laughs "No fair! By the way Talia these fine gentlemen are Ota Kisaki, Soryu Oh, Mamoru and the boss himself Eisuke Ichnomiya"

The one he pointed to as Ota gives me a rather nice smile and says "You are so beautiful, Koro."

The guy he points as mamoru is at the window smoking "Nice to meet you, kid."

Soryu the guy I get the mobster guy just nods at me, while my boss Mr. Ichnomiya is giving me a look of his own and I don't want to figure out what it means.

I give a half smile, now aware that I am around six strange men and creped out. I stand and say "Well if was certainly nice to meet you all. I hope we don't have to do this again."

I hear chuckles and then I bolt for the door, I hear Luke say "She will have to see me on Tuesday."

I go down the elevator and get my stuff from my locker, I tear open an orange and throw the peel in the trash and make a run for home.

I get there and lock my door; I throw my shit down I take the medicine because now my arm is hurting. I drink it with some cold rasp tea. I change into some careful of my wrist and I lay down for the sleep that hit me fast.

It was Saturday night before I even woke up or at least to my knowledge. About an hour of being awake and making some soup. I hear a knock at my door. I open it and not bothering to look who it is. I look to see it's Mr. Kent. I smile till I see he has a big basket in his hand that you can't see through. He gently hands it to me in my right arm and says "This is for you, Ms. Green I hope you feel better. Is there anything you need?"

I scratch the back of my neck, why do they care? I don't think this is normal. I give a half smile "No I have everything I need, Mr. Kent. Thank you, see you on Tuesday."

He smiles "You as well Ms. Green and if you need anything please let me know. I bet it can be strange being sick in a city or country you don't know. Please don't hesitate to call me."

His words put me at ease and a real smile comes to my face "Thank you, Mr. Kent it means a lot."

He bows "Good night, Ms. Green." Then walks away as I shut the door.

I put this basket down on the table and see it has a card on it, I open it and read

 _"Dear Beautiful Talia,_

 _I heard from Mr. Kent after I had asked where you were that you had hurt your wrist after my presence last night. I am dearly sorry about your wrist my love. Let me apologize correctly and take you out to dinner so I can see that beautiful smile again. If you choose to come know that after this is doesn't have to go any farther and I'm not expecting anything at the end of it. Meet me in the Tres Spades lobby and 7pm on Monday night. Everything in this basket is for you and if you choose to come, I would love for you to wear it._

 _Yours Tuesday,_

 _Victor Pritchet_

I can hear is accent in my head while I read that, but it warms my heart that he cared. I mean what could hurt? I was almost twenty-two and I haven't been on a real date but then again I blame my five older brothers and my father for being so protective.

I start to open the package on top is a box that said Jimmy Choo, I grabbed the box and open it to find a pair of beautiful dark blue sparkling heels. They are so beautiful, I put the shoes down and there is a box bigger box I grab it and place it on my bed the box says "Zuhair Murad" I take the lid off and move the tissue paper to pull out a long sparkling blue dress the almost looked see threw on the sleeves and were the legs are but it's not, it looked like thousands of stars. It goes down almost mermaid style, the dress was stunning and it was my size! How did he know my size? This dress will look so good with my hair color.

I hung the dress up on my closet and smile "He sure knows how to make a girl happy."

I put the shoes back in the box and put them close the dress, I reach my hand and feel something soft. I grab it and see it's a light blue box with a ribbon on it. Is that from Tiffany's!? Please tell me this is a freaking dream! Those heels alone were 1,000 dollars! I rub my temple with my left hand and say "Okay, you can wear them one time and then give them all back. You are not a whore or a gold digger. Your only a whore if you sleep with him." I roll my eyes, like that would happen.

I finally get the courage to remove the ribbon and open the box, my eyes fall upon beautiful studs that has diamonds circling a blue stone in the middle. They are beautiful, and stunning. Maybe I could be his whore, shit I bet a lot of people would pay a lot for a virgin. I shake my head "No, you will go on this date because he is sorry and you will never see him again." I knew I was lying but it helped.

I sat there on my bed wondering how long I had been fussing over this when I look at the alarm it is 1:14 am. Gosh, Mr. Kent delivered this around 10:30 no way have I been going crazy over this stuff for too long.

I make some calming tea and then lay in bed before falling asleep dreaming about a certain boss with light brown eyes and a smirk pushing me up against saying "You're Mine."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I awake, rub my eyes why in the hell would I have a dream about that man. Everyone at work was scared of him and he was so arrogant. He downgrades woman daily and I could tell he would be the type of man where he would be like "Where are you going? Who are you going with? Will there be men? What time will you be back? You have to ask my permission to go anywhere." I could feel just arrogance dominant coming off him. That is not a man I imagine myself with.

After I shower and blows dry my hair out, I get dressed into a pair of jeans, a white V-neck shirt, and a blue cardigan. I put on my brown knee high boots, with ankle socks. I then put in the earrings that Victor got me. Amie wanted to make sure we were still on for doing some shopping and seeing a movie. Of course we are. I don't cut plans.

I pull up my sleeve of my cardigan and un wrap my arm. The stitches look really good; he will have to take them out in two weeks. I then wrap my arm, having a brother who is a doctor comes handy sometimes because of what he taught me. I wrap my arm and pull my sleeve down; I grab my purse I had put some money in and then locked the door.

I walk in the lobby of the Tres spades noon on the dot, Amie just got off. So Ill have to wait for her, I sit on a couch in the lobby and I had just taken out my book and opened it when my phone started to ring. I growl.

I look and see it's my brother Andrew on called I.D "Yes Andrew?"

You can hear his smile threw the phone "Little Sis, How are you? I miss you."

I roll my eyes "Don't you have patients to take care of? So the can tell you all about their problems."

He then laughs "Believe me as a Psychologist I hear stuff out of the norm daily. You know we are worried about you right? Maybe you could give dad a call?"

I let out a deep breathe "I told you, they could call if they want. Sorry, I'm not a psychologist, Scientist, Engineer, Doctor or a lawyer. Dad doesn't approve of me dancing or being a bartender and that's what I want to be."

He then says calmly "Talia, I think he doesn't understand. You graduated collage at 19 years old with business management and translator certificate for 4 different languages. You threw it away to move around the world and work jobs as a bartender or server. He doesn't understand why you left or the fact you're not using translating certificates. You're hardly making any money—"

I growl out "Because life isn't about being rich Andrew! I don't care if dad doesn't understand why I don't use my college degree or not or if any of you don't. This is my life and if I want to move to Honduras next I will! You all have no control over me anymore and all of you can kiss my ass. Bye."

I hang up the phone and throw it in my purse, trying to control me when I am thousands of miles away. I stand when I realize I see the Front Desk people looking at me and Eisuke, Baba and the rest of them all staring at me. Shit, I must have been yelling. Amie was walking out of the employee room to see everyone staring at me. I grab her by the arm and rush out.

We get to the coffee shop and order, still saying nothing till I sit down. Amie then says "Talia, what's wrong?"

I let out a deep breath and look at her "I yelled at my brother and everyone in the lobby heard it."

She takes a sip of her coffee "Talia, I'm sure they were surprised to see you get upset. Your usually a smiley person."

I roll my eyes and say "No they heard me tell them to kiss my ass, and I am sure of it."

She laughs and I look up at her with a "what the hell look" and she says "Talia, why do you care?"

I laugh "I don't know I just don't want people knowing all about me or life."

She smiles and grabs my hand and squeezes "Talia, you are a strong woman. I adore you, you run, I seen you go to the kickboxing class. You are hardcore and I know you can handle gossip… maybe you have a crush?"

I glare at her "I do-n't know what you are talking about"

She smiles "Omg! You do, who is it!"

I roll my eyes as I stand and throw my empty cup away.. She hasn't let go of my other hand as we walk through the streets. Her spirit is so calming. She laughs "Talia! Tell me."

I smile "Fine, if you finally admit you have a thing with Ota!"

She looked at me shocked "What-t are you talking about? Ota and I are just friends."

I make quotation marks in the air "Friends" sure just friends okay, Amie."

She rolls her eyes "Let's go shopping!"

4 hours after shopping, eating, site seeing, and bonding time. Amie and I decide to finally see a movie. It was a crime movie, it was so freaking good! They were from different mobs and the feel in love, it was amazing.

By the time we get back to the apartments, it's around 6:30 pm. We get some take out and bring it back to her room. I quickly go drop everything off at my room, and change into some jammie shorts with cats on them and a tight tee that says "Boss", I threw my hair in a bun, I then put a pair of flip flops on, grabbed my purse and headed to her room. She was in her pajamas, a pair of yoga pants and a cute pink shirt and a pair of flip flops. She grabs my hand as she closes her door, I look at her confused as she starts to pull me down the hall. "Come on we need to get ice cream and junk food."

I laugh "Do you see what we look like?!"

We laugh as we get outside "But your little cats are so cute."

We get on the convenient store right outside of the Tres spades around the corner. We laugh as me run inside "Game plan, I'll get ice cream and soda. You get other junk!"

The smile never leaves her face, I see people staring at us like we are crazy but I can't stop laughing! I grab the ice cream and the soda, and grab a few magazines. I open one and wait for Amie, and the guy says "I'm so sorry, I don't have enough."

I put the magazine down and see that he is buying a tooth brush, tooth paste, bottle water and some toilet paper. I then reach in my pocket and put it on the counter "Don't worry about it sir, I will pay for it."

He looks at me "No young lady, I cant ask-"

I smile "It's a good thing you're not asking, I tend not to listen away."

I grab his money and put it in his hand. I then put my stuff up and I hand the man the bag with his stuff in it "Here you go sir, I hope you have a great night."

He has tears in his eyes, he lightly grabs my hand on my bad wrist and puts a kiss to it "You don't know how much this means."

I smile and give his hand a small squeeze "Everyone needs a helping hand sometimes."

He then leaves and I smile as he walks out, I then hear "Well Princess that was nice of you."

I look up and meet the eyes of Baba and smile creeps on my face "Nice to see you, Baba."

He scans all the junk food from me and I say "Wait a second ba, I'm waiting for my friend."

Amie then comes over and I laugh as she has all these chips and dip and candy. Baba looks at me like I am crazy, Hey pretty Amie, and how are you today?"

She blushes as she puts the stuff down, I laugh and say "Is that a blush I see!?"

She glares at me as her cheeks get redder; I laugh and put my hands up in mock surrender.

Baba then says "Talia, you looking to feed like 15 people?"

I laugh "No it's just Amie and I. We like to get dressed in our PJ's and run the streets and get junk food then watch movies."

Amie then says "Don't tell Ota, Baba."

I big smile goes on my face with a raised eyebrow but don't say anything as I look at her and she blushes again. I then say "Damn, I don't have to say anything and you still blush."

She rolls her eyes and says "Bye Baba, have a good night."

She walks out as I pay for it, he hands me my change and he says "How is your wrist?"

I smile as I grab the bags "It's doing well Baba, thanks for asking but I'll talk to you later. If I leave Amie by herself for too long she finds trouble! See ya!"

With that I get out the door, Amie and I walk to apartments and have a good time. We go to sleep around 5 in the morning. That night I still dream of Mr. Ichnomiya again and it's the same dream but with sad Baba who looked to be crying in the background.

To be continued


End file.
